What Lies Beneath
by Griffon no Minos
Summary: Até que ponto os interesses pessoais podem acabar com a felicidade de alguém? Uma foto, uma proposta, várias mentiras... Se Kagami soubesse que um beijo poderia trazer-lhe tanta confusão, ele o teria evitado! Para Aomine tudo não passava de um jogo, uma forma de alcançar seus objetivos... Para Kagami, a relação dos dois era muito mais séria. Mas será mesmo que esta existia?


Um garoto de cabelos ruivos observava atentamente seus companheiros de time em quadra. Não é como se ele realmente estivesse dando a mínima para o treino. Mesmo que não fosse usual, Kagami Taiga parecia entediado, distante. Estava no banco porque a técnica tinha notado seu comportamento estranho e não pôde fazer nada senão retirá-lo. O motivo era óbvio para todo o time... Tudo por causa de Aomine e... O beijo. Às vezes podia-se ver o camisa 10 pôr a mão sobre os lábios, lembrando envergonhado da cena.

***FLASHBACK ON***

Aomine encarava Kagami na pequena quadra em que costumavam jogar um contra o outro. Os olhos de ambos eram como faíscas, e jogavam com tudo o que tinham. Ou melhor, Kagami jogava.

–Aomine! Você poderia pelo menos fingir que está jogando com vontade? - O menor gritou realmente irritado com o desinteresse alheio. A resposta que obteve foi um bocejo.

–Ora seu... Imbecil! - Aomine era mesmo um idiota, e hoje o estava tirando do sério mais que o normal.

–Eu só estou com fome. Vamos naquela lanchonete que você sempre vai... A propósito, você trouxe algum dinheiro? - Aomine estava deixando Kagami cada vez mais irritado.

–Fique com suas merdas sozinho, Aomine. Eu estou indo embora... - Kagami lhe deu as costas, mas foi impedido por Aomine, que o puxou violentamente, derrubando-o ao chão.

–Qual o seu problema? Está se comportando como uma garotinha... - Falou com aquele sorriso, que secretamente Kagami achava um charme.

Abaixou-se, ainda provocando o ruivo, mas Taiga estava tão absorto na boca do garoto sobre si, que tudo o que pôde fazer foi agarrar o maior pela camisa, fazendo com que os lábios de ambos se encontrassem.

Aomine ficara sem reação e Kagami parecia petrificado pelas próprias ações. Um observador acidental, incrédulo, tirou uma foto da cena enquanto sorria estranhamente...

Quando o moreno realmente conseguiu reagir, foi para acertar um soco no pé do estômago do ruivo.

–Mas que merda é essa?! Se você é gay deveria guardar essa merda para você, idiota!- Falou enquanto limpava a boca com a mão. Respirou fundo, com um  
pouco de pena de Kagami, que nem sequer falou nada, e lhe ofereceu a mão para que se levantasse.

–Foi um acidente. Não é que eu queria beijar um idiota que cheira a chulé como você! - Foi tudo o que Kagami conseguiu falar enquanto massageava a barriga.

–E você acha que eu queria beijar um imbecil como você? Você nem ao menos tem peitos!

A discussão continuou, até que ambos se esqueceram do beijo e passaram a se ofender por outros motivos... Depois, cada qual voltou para sua casa. Mais tarde, a cena um tanto estranha não deixaria nenhum dos dois em paz.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

Aomine estava deitado na cobertura como costumava fazer, quando alguém se aproximou.

–Aomine-san... - A voz não era de Satsuki, e isso alertou Aomine, que preguiçosamente abriu os olhos.

–Ryou? - Era estranho ver Sakurai ali, ainda mais com uma expressão tão firme.

–Eu não ia atrás do seu lanche hoje, mas já que está aqui...

–Não! Sumimasen, mas eu não vou te dar meu lanche. Me deixe em paz... Ou todos vão saber disto. - Os olhos de Aomine se esbugalharam.

Sakurai fotografou-os se beijando! O ás saltou sobre o menor tentando tomar aquela foto, mas Sakurai, por susto, acabou derrubando-a.

A foto dançou com o vento, e os dois, boquiabertos, viram-na cair nas mãos da pessoa mais indesejada, que estava na parte de baixo do prédio.

–Ehh? Mas esses não são o Kagami Taiga e o Aomine Daiki? Kyahh! Com essa foto vou me tornar a repórter mais popular do colégio! - A garota correu feliz, enquanto Aomine estava pronto para esganá-lo.

–Sumimasen! Sumimasen. - Falou já correndo. Aomine sentou-se sem saber bem ao certo o que fazer.

–Eu preciso recuperar aquela droga de foto...

**_XGXRXYXPXHXOXNX_**

–Kagami-kun... Você está bem? – Kuroko perguntava quando saiam do treino. Kagami tinha contado a situação do beijo para todo o time, mas ele não disse que foi ele quem beijou Aomine... Na verdade ele colocou toda a culpa no outro pela situação.

–Hmpf... Sim, porque não estaria? – Kagami tentou falar em seu tom casual, fazendo com que Kuroko arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas naquele rosto tão inexpressivo.

–Não é o que parece, Kagami-kun... Você nem ao menos lanchou hoje. Você não acha que anda pensando demais no Aomin...

–Kurokocchi~! Kagamicchi~! – O modelo parecia desesperado correndo na direção dos outros dois adolescentes.

–Yo, Kise-kun... O que houve? – Perguntou sem mostrar muita preocupação.

–Agh... É que eu estava checando algumas páginas que falavam de mim e encontrei algo muito sério. - A idiotice de Kise fez uma veia saltar na testa de Kagami.

–Você tá dizendo que veio de Kaijou só pra falar sobre algo que encontrou sobre você? – Kagami perguntou com uma certa irritação.

–Tão cruel, kagamicchi! Principalmente quando é sobre você!

Os olhos de Kagami se arregalaram e Kuroko desviou o olhar rapidamente para o companheiro antes de voltá-lo para Kise.

–Comece a falar, Kise-kun...

**_XGXRXYXPXHXOXNX_**

Um rapaz alto de cabelos azuis entrou furioso pela porta da sala onde o jornal do colégio fazia suas matérias. Ele buscou a pessoa que procurava com os olhos, vendo-a sentada um tanto preocupada em frente ao computador.

–Você aí! – Ele falou já caminhando em direção à garota. Ela levantou os olhos amarelos em sua direção.

–Posso ajudá-lo? – Ela perguntou séria, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

–A foto!

–F-foto? Do que você está falando?

–A que você encontrou! Não se faça de maluca, que você sabe muito bem do que falo! – Aomine estava apavorante. Como ela diria aquilo? Os dois já chamavam a atenção de todos no local, que os olhavam desconfiados.

–B-bem... Ela está aqui... Mas eu resolvi salvá-la em um grupo secreto que tenho no facebook, onde só tem uma conta fake minha e eu mesma... – O garoto puxou-lhe a foto da mão rasgando-a em pedacinhos.

–Então tire já! – Exigiu em certo tom de ameaça.

–É q-que eu me confundi... E ao invés de compartilhar no grupo, compartilhei na minha página! – Ela admitiu, sabendo que ele iria matá-la.

–V-Você o quê? – Ele perguntou de olhos esbugalhados.

–Agora a foto está espalhada pela internet, mil perdões, Aomine-san... – Mesmo se desculpando, ela ainda pretendia usar a foto para se promover... Mas agora, tudo se arruinara já que a foto já estava a circular na internet.

Aomine, ainda mais irritado, tentou destruir o local, mas Imayoshi, que também fazia parte daquele clube, o segurou.

–Já chega, Ahomine! Você não pode sair quebrando as coisas assim... – O capitão disse em seu tom intimidante, fazendo com que o ás se retirasse do local totalmente revoltado.

**_XGXRXYXPXHXOXNX_**

Kagami sentou-se ao ver a foto. Ele estava nervoso e extremamente envergonhado.

–M-mas como? I-impossível! – Ele repetia para si mesmo. Quem poderia ter tirado aquela foto? Isso não importava! Agora ele estava totalmente exposto...

–Eu não sei ~ssu... Mas talvez o Aominecchi saiba! – Kise sugeriu.

–Kise-kun, é a primeira vez que escuto de você uma boa ideia.

–Não seja tão mal, Kurokocchi~!

–Tch... Isso é merda demais pra minha cabeça. Eu estou indo pra casa. Até mais pra vocês. – Kagami saiu rapidamente, deixando os dois para trás.

Queria tirar satisfações com Aomine e saber que palhaçada era aquela, mas ainda não estava pronto. Era verdade que Kagami gostava de Daiki. Na verdade ele não admitia... Ele preferia chamar isso somente de "atração física", e nunca realmente quis beijá-lo... Aquilo foi somente um impulso...

Chegando a casa, perdeu-se em pensamentos durante as ultimas horas que tinha da tarde. Quando a noite chegou, o cansaço lhe tomou, trazendo-lhe o sono, que não demorou a tomá-lo. No outro dia iria atrás de Aomine Daiki.

**_XGXRXYXPXHXOXNX_**

Aomine estava sentado na calçada de sua casa na tarde em que descobrira a foto. Ele se perguntava como deveria matar Sakurai de mil maneiras possíveis.

–Talvez eu deva comê-lo vivo ao invés de seu lanche. – Mas logo a ideia tomou um outro sentido na mente pervertida do moreno. –Mas que droga! Aquele Kagami com aquela coisa de gay... Agora eu fico pensando nisso o tempo todo...

–Pensando alto, rapaz? – Um homem de óculos parou bem em frente a si.

–E quem é você? – Aomine perguntou no mesmo tom preguiçoso que sempre usava.

–Eu só fiquei interessado no caso de você com aquele jogador de Seirin... – Aomine levantou-se rapidamente e o segurou pelo colarinho.

–Eu não tenho NADA com o Kagami, entendeu? Aquilo só foi a brincadeira de alguém doentio, uma montagem!

–Quero dizer... Eu sou um empresário e quero trabalhar com vocês dois em minhas propagandas. Eu pago muito bem... E também... Eu posso ajudá-lo na carreira. Vi que em uma entrevista você disse estar interessado em jogar na América?

Aomine o soltou no mesmo momento, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

–O que você quer de mim?

–Digamos que gostaria que vocês dois trabalhassem comigo. Creio que dois jogadores de basquete que se... –Aomine fez uma careta.- Relacionam... Bem, atrairemos mais seguidores. E também, isso vai aumentar a popularidade de nossa agencia de modelos. – Aomine fez outra careta. Para ele a palavra modelo vinha sempre relacionada às idiotices de Kise. Mesmo assim, ele poderia ganhar o próprio dinheiro.

Bem, os pais de Aomine deixaram bem claro que não queriam que o filho seguisse uma carreira esportiva... Muito menos na América! Mas com o próprio dinheiro, eles não poderiam impedi-lo...

–Mas eu e Kagami não estamos juntos. – Aomine disse repudiando a ideia de "estar junto a Kagami".

–É realmente uma pena...

–Mas, eu posso resolver isso. – Falou rapidamente fazendo com que o homem se virasse para si novamente.

–Certo, então posso dar nosso negócio como fechado? – O homem lhe estendeu a mão.

–Fechado. – Aomine concordou aceitando o aperto.

O empresário entrou novamente em seu carro, enquanto Aomine refletia.

"Bem, vamos ver... Amanhã irei atrás de Kagami". – Falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Não podia deixar essa oportunidade escapar...

**_Continua..._**


End file.
